


Let Your Stress Go Up In Bubbles

by simonsprettyface



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, alec surprises his stressed boyfriend with a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: “Stop pretending you’re okay, ‘cause I know you’re not.”“Excuse me?” Magnus asked, looking over at Alec.“You heard me,” Alec said, shifting on the couch to look at Magnus better. “You’ve been on the same page of that book for the past hour. Last time I checked, you’re not that slow of a reader. You know you can talk to me, I want to be here for you.”





	Let Your Stress Go Up In Bubbles

“Stop pretending you’re okay, ‘cause I know you’re not.”

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked, looking over at Alec.

“You heard me,” Alec said, shifting on the couch to look at Magnus better. “You’ve been on the same page of that book for the past hour. Last time I checked, you’re not that slow of a reader. You know you can talk to me, I want to be here for you.”

“I’m fine, Alexander. I promise. I’m just tired, that’s all,” Magnus assured, giving his boyfriend a soft smile. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about me,” he said, going over to him and kissing him on the forehead. They spent the rest of the night normally, Alec never bringing up Magnus being upset again. And Magnus hoped that meant he had forgotten all about that, but he should’ve known better.

The next day, after a long day of frustratingly demanding clients and boring meetings, he was more than happy to make it home. Magnus was exhausted and frustrated and, fine, he was upset. He had been for days now over a few things, but he didn’t like it when Alec worried about that kind of stuff. Especially when it wasn’t anything terribly big. Luckily for him, though, Alec told him before they parted that morning that he had a lot of work to do that day so he wouldn’t be home until late. So that meant Magnus had a few hours to himself to not deal with keeping up appearances. 

When he walked through the door, however, he was surprised by a sweet smell coming through the loft and the sound of running water. He followed the noise and found Alec in the bathroom, his arm half submerged in the water of the bathtub as the water ran. “What’s all this?” Magnus asked, looking around. The lights in the bathroom were turned off and there was candles lit around on the counters and near the bathtub. There was also two glasses and a bottle of wine and he could see bubbles rising from where the water was filling the tub. ”I thought you had to work late.”

“That might’ve been a small lie so you wouldn’t expect me to be home,” Alec admitted, wiping his arm off on a towel as he walked over to Magnus. “I wanted to surprise you. You work so hard, I wanted to help you relax,” he said as he slowly unbuttoned Magnus’s shirt. “So I ran you a bath. I got that scented oil I remember you said you liked, added it to the bubbles. And I know you so I got some wine out too,” he chuckled, smiling softly. “I got out two glasses but if you don’t want me to join you, that’s fine–”

“Shut up and strip,” Magnus said, leaning in and pecking his lips before taking off his own clothes. Alec continued to surprise him, they had been together for almost a year now and he still did things that Magnus didn’t expect. Like surprise him with a bath just because he knew Magnus had been upset lately.

Alec got into the warm water first before Magnus joined him, laying back against Alec’s chest as he let the water and oil relax his joints, the steam clearing his mind. He was content to just lay there for a while, all of his stresses melting away. He heard his boyfriend pour some wine and he happily took a glass, sipping at the alcohol as they relaxed. “I’m sorry I’ve been so distant lately,” he said, his eyes closed. “It’s just a lot of things have been piling up. Clients and life and… ” he started, sighing. “It’s coming up on my cabbage’s death anniversary.”

Oh. “Oh,” Alec said, his fingers slowly tracing over Magnus’s waist. “I’m sorry, baby. I know how much you miss him.”

“Yeah, he was a pain in the ass but he was _my_ pain in the ass,” he joked slightly. “I haven’t even been back to his home since I found him.”

“Then maybe we should go. You said you have stuff to go through there anyways, right? We’ll go, I’ll help you look through everything. You can tell me stories. We can cuddle in front of the fire?” Alec offered, smiling when he caught Magnus smiling softly.

“That sounds perfect. Though I might be a mess.”

“I love you when you’re put together and when you’re a mess, you know that. I’ve told you before, I want to be here for you. It’s okay to not be okay, haven’t you told me that a million times? Maybe you should start believing it yourself.”

“I’m so glad I have you,” Magnus said fondly, shifting so he could kiss him.


End file.
